The present invention relates generally to medical/surgical wound care management. In particular, it relates to an improved, adjustable wrap designed to hold a primary dressing in place over a wound while minimizing stress to the adjacent skin structures.
In current medical and surgical practice, adhesive tape is the means most commonly used to secure wound dressings, notwithstanding the fact that significant numbers of patients, particularly the elderly and diabetics, typically have sensitive skin that is damaged by the repeated application and removal of tape during the healing process. In practical terms, this undesired complication translates into a longer, more expensive recovery for these patients, since their more or less serious secondary, tape-related wounds also require treatment. Accordingly, wound care specialists advocate the use of a tapeless dressing system in the treatment of such patients.
Although the medical/surgical binders and wraps currently available to the healthcare industry unquestionably represent a significant advance in wound care management, as a group, they also exhibit a variety of shortcomings. Some may, for example, be constructed primarily of non-porous materials that trap and hold body heat and perspiration. Others may be made of relatively inelastic, more rigid materials that do not readily conform to the natural contours of the human anatomy. These products are not well-tolerated by most patients for continuous dressing support.
Some of the binders and wraps currently being marketed to the healthcare industry are said to provide individually customizable fit, but they may actually be available in one size only, or they may offer such a limited range of adjustability that exact fit is seldom possible.
When wound patients attempt physical movement, whether in bed or out, caregivers routinely report that some products fail to retain primary dressings in place as securely as needed for optimal healing to occur, thus increasing the risk of infection and prolonging the healing process and length of recovery.
Another widely noted negative concomitant of unreliable dressing support is reluctance by both acute and chronic wound patients to become fully engaged in self-care and physical therapy activities, which also retards the speed of recovery. And finally, taking into consideration the need to control spiraling healthcare costs in general, it should be noted that some wraps are constructed of materials which simply will not withstand the frequent laundering and sanitizing required for re-use. As a result, wound patients relying on these products during an extended convalescence are faced with unduly costly care.
Features of a preferred embodiment of the present invention are that it provides a greatly improved wound dressing wrap that is
1) sufficiently comfortable to permit more or less continuous use by both acute and chronic wound patients throughout recovery, however lengthy;
2) designed to permit manufacture in a range of sizes, together with the capability for independent adjustment of the circumference of the upper and lower edges as well as the vertical closing in order to provide a fully customizable fit for a wide range of patient body types;
3) easily adjusted by caregivers or the patient himself to ensure continuous security of the primary dressing materials regardless of the activity level maintained by the patient; and
4) constructed of materials that may be laundered and sanitized repeatedly without losing their original patient-friendly attributes.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention incorporates a design that is generally rectangular in shape, being substantially longer than it is wide, enabling it to encircle the traumatized anatomical part that is being treated, such as the abdomen, leg, or arm, together with the primary dressing materials. Constructed of a lightweight, stretchable material, the upper and lower edges of the wrap are casings which hold elastic members that are used to conform those edges to the dimensions of the individual patient while retaining the primary dressing materials in place over the wound site. One end of each of the two elastic members is stitched to the wrap, while the opposing end remains open, permitting each of the elastic members to be adjusted independently of the other, positioned as desired, and secured by means of hook and loop fasteners. Hook and loop fasteners are also stitched to the ends of the body of the wrap to form a secure vertical closing when pressed together. This design, incorporating three independent hook and loop closings that are each adjusted to conform to specific body dimensions, maximizes the individually customized fit of this embodiment of the present invention.
While this adjustable dressing wrap, as described here and as shown in the following drawings, was developed for use with an abdominal wound, a similar wrap, utilizing the same basic design with appropriate dimensional modifications, could be constructed quite easily for use with another anatomical part.
Because of its unique design and construction, the wrap of the present invention is exceptionally comfortable and may be worn continuously throughout the recovery process, even if lengthy. The completely adjustable upper and lower edges of the wrap may each be independently tightened or loosened as desired for comfort, as well as for secure retention of the primary dressing materials in place over the wound. In addition, use of this invention enhances patient compliance and involvement in their own treatment and personal care. As their recovery progresses, patients report that the present wrap continues to be quickly and easily adjustable to accommodate the changes that occur, such as the reduction in the overall bulk of bandaging as the size of the wound decreases with healing. Also, as presently embodied, the wrap may be laundered and disinfected by hand or machine for quick and economical re-use by the same patient.